Conquered Hearts
by Hayagiku
Summary: Natsu has been cursed and got forced to play a game. This game is about conquering 10 girls, If he failed, He will die. Follow Natsu and his Flag raising Adventure! (No Lucy :( Sorry NaLu fans) *Harem!*
1. Cursed

New Story! ***Harem!*** This is just a short Introduction about the story, Next chapter will be longer! And i need your help on who will Natsu pick first!

And No, No Lucy (Seriously, She got too many fanfics out there, Trying to give the other girls some chance here ;).)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!<strong>" The hooded man evaded Natsu's attack and it Hit the floor, Creating a small crater

"**Crust Lock**" Black rocks hold Natsu's Feet and arms, stopping his movements

"Fight me like a man, you bastard!" Natsu shouted

"I don't want to fight" The cloaked man approached him

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**", The man quickly docked and Tap Natsu's Chest

***Thu**-**Thump* *Thu-Thump***

"I simply would like to play a game with you, Natsu Dragneel" The man smirked at him

"W-What did you do to me?" Natsu started spitting blood

"If you truly Value your life, I want you to play my game"

Natsu gritted his teeth

"The game is simple, Conquer 10 girl's heart and the curse will be gone" He said while walking away, The rocks holding Natsu quickly crumbled

"W-What do you mean?!" Natsu dropped on the ground, His body felt heavier than before, preventing him from standing up

The man stopped and faced him "Make them fall for you, If you didn't do it, You will die in 40 Days"

'I-Is he serious?!' Natsu's eyes widened

"Oh before i forget, You must not tell about anyone about this game. If you told a person or find out what the game is about, Your time will be shorten by 10 days, That's all. Have fun, Dragneel" The man Disappeared in thin air

'Natsu!' 'Natsu!' He watched his team approached him as he slowly lose consciousness

'Is it real?...If it is...Who?..'

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination is over so please go to my profile and vote on the poll there! Thank you!<strong>


	2. The Knight Pt1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Knight Pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu slowly opens his eyes as the morning light hits his face<p>

'What happened?' Natsu sat up and started stretching his arms

He then looked around and saw a red present on the table, There was a letter attached to it

He grabbed the present and read the note

_Deart Natsu, I know you're dense_

Natsu's eye started to twitch 'The hell was that supposed to mean?! and who sent this?!'

_Here's a little present for you, i know this will make your game easier _

'Game?!...' Natsu's eyes widened as he read the letter 'So it wasn't a dream!'

_With this Bracelet, you will know who to conquer first, The red gem will turn blue if it finds it's suitable girl for you and there are 10 beads in the bracelet, one of them will turn pink if you successfully conquered that girl's heart.  
><em>

_ Oh and like i said, i made it easier for you but where's the fun in that, right?_

_If you somehow broke their hearts, That will not count and that will be a deduction of 5 is all, Good luck and have fun! -No name_

Natsu burned the paper as he gritted his teeth 'Im not that kind of guy who toys with a girls heart! and what does he mean have fun?!'

He opened the gift and saw a Golden bracelet, It has 10 Black beads as chains and a dragon carved in the middle of the red gem

"Im glad you're awake Natsu" Erza approached him

"Hey Erza, How long was i out?" Natsu asked as he put on the Bracelet

"A day and a half... Who's that from Natsu?" Erza asked out of curiosity

"Uhmm, A friend gave it to me.." 'What a shitty excuse..' natsu sweat dropped and noticed the gem turned to blue

"Ah, I see. Well I just dropped by to give you the medicine, Drink it. I'll see you later" Erza dropped the bottles on the table and left

Natsu's soul started to come out 'D-Dont tell me..E-Erza...' "I need to conquer her?!" Natsu shouted at his necklace

* * *

><p>Natsu saw Erza eating a cake at the bar, He approached Erza and sat next to her<p>

"Ah Natsu, Did you drink the Medicine i gave you earlier?" Erza said while taking a bite of her cake

Natsu quickly nodded 'H-How can i conquer Erza?! There's no way!'

"Good"

"S-Say Erza, W-Wanna go on a job with me?" Natsu asked nervously as he started sweating bullets

"Sure, i'll go get Lucy and the others" She stood up and walked towards lucy but got stopped by Natsu who is holding her hand

"N-No, J-Just the two of us.." Natsu turned away and gritted his teeth 'This is stupid! There's no way Erza will go on a job with just the two of us'

"Oh, Sure, Why didn't you say so?"

"R-Realy?!" Natsu stood up in shock

Erza nodded and smiled "I'll go pick a job, Meet me at the station in one hour"

'There's no way i can conquer Erza, She's family!' Natsu cursed himself " Does this stupid thing even works?!" Natsu tapped the gem on his bracelet

Natsu sighed 'Any way i need some help from an expert..'

* * *

><p>"You need something Natsu?" Loke said with a smile<p>

"Y-Yeah.. I need some help about conquering a girl's heart.." Natsu said while scartching the back of his head

"You're not talking about lucy, are you?.." Natsu can sense a killing intent on loke

"What? She's like a sister to me"

"Anyways" Loke removed his Blue shades "To win a maidens heart is to become aggressive, Show her that you want her!"

Natsu nodded in astonishment "I see, I see"

***BONK!* **

"That's not how you win a girl's heart! Idiot" Lucy smacked Loke in the head

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu jumped in shock 'She heard us?!'

"You should have known better Natsu, Asking a pervert like him" Lucy glared at Loke who started sinking

"Putting that aside, To win a girl's heart is to just be yourself!"

"really?!"

Lucy nodded and her eyes started sparkling "here, read this!" Lucy handed 3 books at Natsu

"Those are some love novel i wro- Borrow from a friend!" Lucy laughed nervously "That will help you!"

"Thank you lucy!" Natsu stood up

"Oh, By the way Natsu? Who's the lucky girl?~" Lucy said in a teasing tone

**_*Natsu's stupidity* Incoming!_**

"Erza!" Natsu said confidently with his signature grin on his face

"...EEEEH?!" Loke and lucy shouted in unison

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Natsu arrived at the station 'She's not here yet..' Natsu sighed and pull out the novel Lucy gave him

_'Hey, are you cold Serena? here take my jacket'_

_'Thank you kema'_

"Sorry im late" Erza said while pulling her mountain like luggage

"No worries, I just got here too" Natsu said while he put the novel back in his bag

"What are you reading Natsu?" Erza asked

"Oh a love novel"

Erza suddenly blushed 'I didn't know Natsu read such things!' "L-Let's go, The train will depart in any minutes"

Both of the aboard the train and Natsu's motion sickness started to kick in

Erza just smiled at him "Come rest on my lap, That will make you at ease"

"T-Thanks.." Natsu crawled next to her and rest his head on her lap

"W-what job did you take?"

Erza smiled at him and started combing his hair "An S class one, We just need to destroy a dark guild"

"R-Really? Sounds a-awesome!"

"Now go to sleep, Our destination is still far away"

"A-aye"

* * *

><p><strong>At an unknown location<strong>

"Sweet land!" Natsu started kissing the floor

"Let's keep going Natsu, We need a place to stay, It's already noon" Erza said while leading the way

They arrived at a classy hotel (The only hotel in town according to the people living there)

"2 Rooms please"

"I am very sorry madame, There is only 1 room left available"

"Oh-" Erza was gonna object but got cut by Natsu

"I don't mind sharing a room with you Erza" Natsu said while reading the love novel

"Very well then, We'll take the room" Erza said with a smile

at the room

"I'll sleep on the floor" Natsu said while laying a futon in the floor

Erza looked at him with a red tint on her face 'I-Is the book Natsu's reading affecting him?'

"Erza" Natsu called her snapping out of her trance "is there something on my face?

"Uhh N-No, I just.. Why are you reading those love novels earlier?" Erza immediately blushed

"Huh? Oh! I'm trying to win you over!" Natsu said with a grin

"W-W-W-W-Whaat?" Erza's face started to get more redder "W-What are you saying Natsu?"

'Be aggressive.. Just like loke said' "I love you Erza"

***Thu-Thump* *Thu-Thump***

"N-Natsu, T-This is happening too fast! I-I ca-can't-" Erza slapped herself mentally and gain her composure back

"I'm sorry natsu, but I don't feel the same way" Erza frowned at rejecting Natsu

'**Kiss her**'

"eh?" Natsu looked left and right

"Are you okay Natsu?" Erza approached Natsu thinking that he had hurt his feelings that much

'**Kiss her**'

Natsu looked at his bracelet and it started glowing '**Kiss her!**'

Natsu quickly kissed Erza in the lips, Both of their eyes widened and just like magic, Erza remembered every moments she had with Natsu

Natsu quickly broke the kiss "S-Sorry, M-My body move on it's own! I-I'm going for a walk" He quickly exits the room

Erza remained silent and slowly touched her lips "Nat-"

***CRASH* **

"**Dark Chains!**" Dark chains wrapped around her wrists and feet

"So you're the fairies who accepted to destroy our girl eh?" A man with a half masked smirk

"So why don't we have a little chat, Miss Titania. Take her!"

"W-Who are you?!" The man approached her

"I am Ulrock" The masked man Punched Erza's gut making her unconscious 'Natsu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 is done! (This is after tartarus arc Btw)<strong>

**Uploading part 2 next Saturday and Chapter 3 on Sunday **

**Keep voting! **

**Erza - 4 (First one to get 4 votes)**

**Kagura - 4**

**Mira - 3**

**Lisanna - 3**

**Ultear - 3**

**Meredy - 3**

**Yukino - 3**

**Cosmos - 3**

**Angel - 2**

**Hisui - 2**

**Sayla - 2**

**Wendy - 2**

**Those are the current votes (I didn't bother to put the one who got less than 1 vote, too much work! Laziness starting to kick in!)**

**Please if you like it, Follow, Favorite and Don't forget to Post your Vote on the Review (And your comments about the story :) it helps me a lot, like improving something)**

**And btw the reviews on this site is taking too long to process, I just saw my email and theres a bunch of reviews! (I counted the votes here at the site. I'm Really sorry) Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys!**


	3. The knight Pt2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>The Knight Pt.2<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the hall towards the exit of the hotel<p>

'W-Why did my body moved in it's own?..'

'**You made me repeat myself multiple times, I have no choice but to control you**'

"Who said that?!" Natsu shouted while looking around, He caught the attention of all the guest in the lobby

'**You don't have to shout you know, you look like an idiot'**

Natsu quickly run outside "Where are you?" He grunted

***Crash* **

'**Head's up'** the voice said playfully, he looked up and saw more than 4 men carrying a women

'Erza?!' Natsu's eyes widened as he started tailing the men that took her

Natsu sniffed the air and that scent was from Erza

'Shit! It is Erza!, Who kidnapped her?!' Natsu grind his teeth

'**Beats me.. And look at the bead, we already conquered her..'**

Natsu looked at his bracelet and the first bead was pink

The men entered an abandoned hotel, the moss and plants surrounding the building gave the hint

Natsu stopped and massaged his temples

"Why do i hear you inside my head?"

'**You don't have to talk out loud, I can hear your thoughts and i can control your body whenever i want'**

'Then who are you?!'

'**I am the one who is living inside that bracelet, You can call me Amor.' **The distorted voice slowly became very feminine

'H-How is that possible?! What kind of magic bracelet did that asshole gave me?!'

'**I'll explain it later, SHE need's your help right now'**

"Right!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards the hotel

* * *

><p>Erza slowly opens her eyes, With a groan, She looked down and saw a choker on her neck<p>

"I'm glad you're awake, titania" The man in mask smirked

"What do you want from us?!" Erza shouted

"Simple, I want to pluck off some fairy wings"

"**Requip!**" Erza shouted

The masked man laughed at her "You really think i'd let you do that?"

He opened the Cell's door and approached her

"That choker is an anti magic divice, I stole it from the council" His hand slowly touched her thigh

"How about we have a little fun" He said with a seductive tone

Erza struggled to break the chain but failed

"Struggle all you want" He slowly lift her skirt

"NATSU!" Erza shouted

as if in Que, The wall next to them exploded and Natsu came out of the rubble

"Erza!" Natsu quickly run to her

"Natsu.." With a tear escaping her eye,Natsu tried destroying the chains that wrapped around her wrists and ankles

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked anxiously

Erza nodded, With the last chain holding Erza destroyed, She quickly hugged Natsu

"H-How did you know i wa-" Erza was cut off by the masked man who started laughing

"What a touching reunion..But i'm afraid i have to kill you both!"

Two dark chains darted out of his left palm towards Erza

Natsu quickly pushed her out of the way and the chain hit him and pierced his Left arm and lower rib

"Natsu!" Erza cried as she struggled to break her choker

"The famous salamander, I am honored to kill you first" A spikier chain came out of his right hand

Natsu tried to move but failed

"Did i forget to inform you? Those special chains drain your magic till you're all dry!" The time slowed as he throw the Spiked chain towards Natsu

'**Are you really gonna let him die?**' Amor asked

'**The boy always got into a situation like this, I'm sure he will make it out of here alive' **A much more deeper voice grunted**  
><strong>

'**We both know he won't make it...**' Amor said sadly

'**. . . Just this time, I wan't him to be stronger than this'**

Amor giggled at him '**He IS strong, He is just reckless**'

Red aura started to come out of Natsu

The spiky chain that was lunched towards him dissolved and the chains that pierced his arm and lower rib disintegrated and the wounds quickly healed

"I-Impossible!" Ulrock started stuttering

Natsu's eyes slowly started to look like a pair of dragon eyes

A much more darker flames came out of his hands

Erza watch in amazement "Natsu.."

Natsu took a deep breath "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Dark red flames came out of his mouth and head towards Ulrock

'**Finish this fast, The power he lend to you is only temporary**' Amor noted Natsu**  
><strong>

"**C-C-Chain Mail!**" Dark chains started to wrap around his body and became an armor

"I learned this one from Laxus, **Fire Dragon's Breakdown fist!**" Natsu punches the air, releasing a giant, high-speed Fire blast in the shape of a fist**  
><strong>

The fist hits Ulrock destroying his Chain armor and creating a massive explosion making him fly out of the building

Natsu then turned to Erza

"Are you okay?" Natsu easily broke the choker

Erza hugged him tightly once more "Thank you Natsu.." She broke the hug and cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him deeply.

After 10 seconds, they broke the kiss

"I love you too..Natsu" once again, Erza gave him a hug

Natsu was shock with a red tint on his face, He never really thought that the great titania will fall for him

'**Good for you'** Amor giggled at him

'You owe me explanations!' Natsu grunted

'**Alright, But do you know what's a harem?**' Amor asked

Natsu broke the hug "Let''s get going, We got a dark guild to destroy, Natsu said with a grin

Erza smiled at him and nodded

'What's a harem?' Natsu asked amor out of curiosity

'**As expected, talk to Erza now and repeat after me**'

'What will you make me say?!'

'**Just do it**'

"H-Hey Erza.."

Erza stopped and faced Natsu "Yes?"

'**I Love you'**

Natsu gulped "I-I love you.."

Erza's face turned completely red "I-I-I already K-Knew that.."

'**Please understand that a Dragon needs multiple mates**'**  
><strong>

"P-.." Natsu stopped

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME SAY?!'

'**Ugh, Just say it. I'm helping you Natsu, We both know that once you break a conquered girl's heart, It will not count.'**

"Are you okay Natsu?" Erza instantly frowned at what Natsu's face are making

"P-Please understand that, A dragon needs multiple Mates..It's an instinct we can't control.."

'Great i lied...'

'**You didn't lie Natsu, Seriously, Igneel didn't even bother telling you that? **'

"You know igneel?!" Natsu accidentally shout out loud, He quickly covered his mouth "I.. Uhmm.. Erza.. ano... I ca-"

Era kissed him once again "I don't care if i have to share,I just need to know that you love me and I love you, who ever you choose next,I know you will love us equally"

Natsu was stunned about Erza's answer, He quickly smiled at her

"You bet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Day after tomorrow..and after that day..<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu finally laid back to his bed<p>

"Finally! I can rest!" Natsu yawned

"How was the job Natsu?" Happy asked while getting some fish in his secret stash

"..It was awesome.." Natsu grinned at Happy

Natsu closed his eyes

'You awake?'

'**Yeah, I really never sleep.**'

'Why?'

'**Even if i want to, I can't. I don't have a physical body anymore..'**

'Y-You had a physical body?! Alright! That's the last straw!, You better explain!'

'**I already told you that i'll explain it to you didn't i? Besides, I wont reveal any important Detail**'

'I don't care!'

'**Alright.. Where do i begin?..Hmm.. I was a dragon and a certain mage put me in this prison, Ever since, I became a jewelry'**

'R-R-Really?! So that's why you know igneel?!' Natsu said excitedly in his thought

'**Y-Yeah.. Let's go with that..**'

'How did Erza quickly fell in love with me?'

'**The first kiss you did was infused with memory magic. All great memories you have with her will be recalled on her mind thus raising affection towards you'**

'I really don't understand that..Then who gave me the power to fight that masked guy?'

'**It's a secret'**

'Damn it..So what kind of Dragon are you? Fire? Water?'

'**I'm not really an elemental type dragon like your father, I'm more like an Ordinary dragon'**

'Lame'

'**IT'S NOT LAME!'**

Natsu laughed at her in his thought

Happy looked at Natsu's sleeping figure

"I wonder what his dreaming about.. I hope it's fish.." Happy lied down next to natsu

'**So basically, That's it. That's everything you need to know**'

'What the hell?! I was expecting a long dramatic story!'

'**Good night Natsu**'

'Wait a minute! You don't sleep!'

Amor didn't answer him

'Great..I need more explanation..'

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu head towards the guild and he noticed a certain red headed girl was waiting for him in the entrance<p>

"E-Erza? G-Good morning"

Erza quickly cling to Natsu's arm, Making Happy's jaw drop on the ground

"Good morning Natsu!" Erza said with a smile

'What the heck is wrong with Erza today?!' Natsu started to blush 'She's more..Girly..'

'**Love can change people**' Amor noted

Natsu slowly opened the door, First one to look at the door was Macao who's jaw dropped like happy's

Macao pointed at them with shaky fingers, Then everyone got their attention, Even makarov, he dropped his jaw so hard that it broke the table he was sitting at

"Ara, I didn't know you have the guts to confessed to Natsu" Mira said with a teasing voice

Once again Natsu's Bracelet turned blue

'**Go for it!**' Amor giggled at Natsu

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!'

* * *

><p><strong>END FOR CHAPTER 1!<strong>

**Hope you guys like it! Every chapter will have 2 parts (Or 3) **

**Mira won in the poll with 14 votes!, so she is next on Natsu's list. **

**Poll is still up, Mira is now out of the poll, Thank you guys for all the support, And keep voting on my profile!**

**(You guys made me really happy, Only 2 chapters and i got like a bunch of follows and favorites on this story! I mean WOW!)**

**Please read my Tsu-Tsun Dere-Dere (TSundere Mira X Natsu) (Updating really soon, MAybe after Chapter 2 part 1 is out! (Which is on sunday ;).) **


	4. Winning the Demon's heart Pt1

**Chapter 2**

**(Our cover Picture today is amor!, Gonna try changing the cover picture every Chapters ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Winning The Demon's Heart Pt.1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crocus<strong>

"Hisui! You must choose!" Toma E. Fiore is having an argument with his daughter, Hisui

"I don't want to marry a guy I don't know!" Hisui shouted inside her room

"It's Tradition my daughter.. If you like it or not, You **are** getting married!"

Hisui Hugged her knees tighter

'How can i marry someone i don't love..' A tear escaped her eye

* * *

><p>After knowing about Erza and Natsu's relationship status, Everyone celebrated as makarov threw them a party for the Fairy tail's newest couple.<p>

Loke approached Natsu who is eating at the bar

"I'm glad you followed my 'Tips'" He proudly said with a smirk

Natsu faced Loke with a big grin "Yeah! Thanks for the tip!"

"Anytime" Loke turned around and head back to where lucy was "Ano..I need more tips.. If you don't mind"

Loke quickly spun and faced Natsu "W-W-What a player!" Loke wiped his tear of joy

"I-I'm Not like that!. . I-It's just instincts.." Natsu sighed

"Well, Does Erza know?" Loke whispered

"Yeah.. She's fine abo-" Natsu was stopped by Loke clenching his fist "Loke?"

"YOU LUCKY BASTARDDDD" Loke said while grinding his teeth, He quickly shook his head and regain composure

"Anyways, I will help you.."

"That's grea-"

"In once condition...You will fulfill my dreams and become the harem king!" Once again, Loke break down in tears

"R-Right.." Natsu sweat dropped

Loke cleared his throat "So who's the other one?"

"Eh..uhm.. It's Mira.." He whispered to loke causing him to back away

"R-Right... I really can't help you with this one" Loke said nervously

"eh? Why?"

"Because Mira turned me down 15 times already, i tried everything. So im sorry Natsu, You're on your own"

Natsu sweat dropped "15 times.."

"Well yeah, With a hotty like her.." Natsu can see Loke started to get a nose bleed "Besides, There are tons of people Confessed to mira, But all of them got rejected...Painfully"

Natsu's head dropped "Thanks for the help then"

"Oh wait Natsu, Ask Elfman, Maybe he can help you"

"Eh? Why Elfman? I'll just asked Lisanna"" Natsu stood up from his seat and head towards Lisanna who is talking with Lucy

Loke quickly grabbed his wrist "I really wouldn't do that if i we're you.."

"Why is that?" Natsu looked back at loke

"Trust me.. it will make things much worse for you" Loke let go of his wrist "Well, see you later Natsu"

'What does he mean?!'

'**Interesting..'**

After the party and a goodbye kiss from Erza, Natsu went home and head to bed

* * *

><p><strong>Strauss Residence <strong>

"Good night mira-nee, Elf-nii" Lisanna closed the door and sighed

She sat down on her bed and hugged the pillow tightly and rest her back on the wall

"I moved on already.. Why am i still getting hurt?.." Lisanna tried to hold her tears

"Why do i still love you Natsu?.."

* * *

><p>Natsu closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, he faced left and right, shifting to much more comfortable positions<p>

"Why cant i sleep?!" He grunted

He noticed something glowing in his arm, it's blinking from black to pink

"Hey amor, What's happening?"

'**I Don't know.. Maybe someone has fallen in love with you**' After Amor explained, The blinking stopped

'What happened?'

Amor snickered '**She gave up on you**'

'That fast?!' Natsu eye twitched 'Anyway, How can i conquer Mira? She's pretty popular to all the guy in the guild, No, in the whole country!'

'**I know you can do it Natsu!**' Amor tried to Boost Natsu's spirit

'It's impossible'

'**You won't know it if you try it!**'

Natsu ignored her and tried to sleep again

***Drip***

Natsu opened his eyes and saw nothing but white

"Where am i?" Natsu asked to himself and heard a giggle

"You're inside your brain"

Natsu quickly looked back "Who are you-. . . ." Natsu blushed when he saw a Long pink haired teen,Dark Pink eyes, About his age, Her breasts are slightly bigger than Mira, She's wearing a white dress with a pink Bow on the middle and a pair of white heels But what surprised natsu the most was her Little pink Dragon wings on her back

"Nice to meet you in person, natsu!" Amor said playfully with a smile

"AMOR?!" Natsu eyes wdiened

Amor nodded "My full human name is Miamora Venus and this is my human form!"

"H-How did you- I thought you were a dragon!" Natsu shouted

Amor scratched her chin "Didn't i told you that The mage imprisoned me turned me into a human before being sealed?"

"NO YOU DIDN"T!"

Amor giggled at him "My bad, My bad"

"Where are we by the way?" Natsu asked as he looked around but saw nothing but white "And why is it so empty?"

"Well it is your brain.." Amor whispered

"What was that?!" Natsu eye twitched

"Nothing!,Like i said, We're on your head, Let's just call this your Dream room"

"Then how can you get into my dreams?" Natsu asked

"Well, when you wear the Bracelet, I got all the access i need in your head and body, Like memories and stuff"

After seconds of silence, She caught Natsu staring at her

"Why are you staring at me?" Amor tilted her head

"S-Sorry, You're just really cute in person" He said while scratching the back of his head

Amor blushed "W-What are you saying Natsu?"

"You're really pretty!" natsu gave him a huge grin causing her to blush even more

"D-D-Did you find a way to capture that white haired girl's heart?" She quickly changed the topic

"No actually, I never hang out with mira since she became the barmaid"

A chair appeared behind her and she took a seat "That's a problem"

"Eh? How did you do that?" Natsu pointed his finger on the chair

"Oh, This is your dream room so you can imagine anything you want and it will become real here" She explained

Natsu grinned evilly at her "Anything?. . ."

Amor started to blush "W-What are you gonna do.."

**5 minutes later**

". . . . Are you done now?" Amor grumpily asked

Natsu imagined tons of food and left Amor sitting there in the corner

"Are you even listening to me?!" Amor shouted But Natsu ignored her and continued eating

Amor eye twitched and with a snap of a finger, the food disappeared

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu grunted

"We have important matters rather than eating" She said while tapping her feet on the white floor

"R-Rig-"

Natsu opened his eyes and it was already morning, But something is odd, Natsu felt something warm and at the same time soft touching his back

Natsu quickly shifted around ". . .Boobs?" Natsu looked up and saw Erza sleeping

"E-E-ERZA?!" Natsu quickly jumped out of bed

Erza sat up and yawned "M-Morning Natsu"

"W-What are you doing in my bed?!" Natsu started to blush when he saw Erza in her Panties

"I got lonely last night" Erza said while blushing

'**Ask Erza about Mira**' Amor suggested

"Ano.. Erza, About the second mate. . ." Natsu said nervously

"You already found one? Who?" Erza asked

"M-M-Mira.."

"Do you need any help?" Erza said calmly

'She's taking this too easy..'

"Y-Yeah" Natsu sat back on the bed

Erza hugged him from behind "Mira already likes you, All you need is to confess to her"

"S-She l-likes me?!" Natsu looked back at Erza in shock

Erza nodded

"But i don't think she will accept my confession, I mean they already know about us but not about my 'Instincts' on getting multiple mates"

Erza gave him a peck "Don't worry, She'll understand"

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mira" Natsu sat in the bar "Can I have breakfast?" He laid his head on the counter<p>

"Of course!, Where's Erza?" Mira asked the dragon slayer

"She said she needs to do some errands"

"Hmm, So you missed her already?" Mira said in a teasing tone

"Wha?" Natsu raised his head

"That's why you looked so troubled today because you miss Erza, am i right?" Mira gave a cute smile before heading towards the kitchen

Natsu sweat dropped 'No im troubled because of you'

'How the hell am i going to start this?'

***Crash***

"Mira?!" Natsu got up and quickly run to the kitchen

He found her lying on the floor, he quickly help her stand up

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu touched her forehead

"Mira! You're burning!" Natsu shouted

"It's nothing Natsu, Really" Mira gave him a smile "I can still wor- aah!"

Natsu carried her bridal style "No you're not"

Mirajane quickly blushed

Natsu carried her towards the Guild's infirmary, The other members are staring at them, natsu can hear them murmuring about him second timing, I mean it's true he is second timing but it's for his sake

"T-Thank you Natsu.."

"No problem, You always take care of me and happy when we don't have any money. now it's my turn to take care of you!" Natsu gave mira a grin

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Magnolia<strong>

"Oy, Are you sure this is the location mate?" A man in a cowboy hat asked the other one who has a War mask on

"This.. place.."

"Alright! Time to kill some demons!"

* * *

><p>"Here Mira, Drink this" Natsu handed her a Medicine which she happily accepted<p>

"Thank you Natsu"

"Hai hai" Natsu removed the wet clothe on her forehead and replaced a new one

'I never knew Natsu is so caring... is that why Erza fell in love with him?**'**

"Well, It's almost lunch time so i guess i'll cook you some lunch" Natsu said before leaving the room

"Wai-. ." Mira was about to stop him but then she realize 'I never really tasted Natsu's dish..'

* * *

><p>"G'day mam, Do you perhaps know the location of this girl?" A picture of Mirajane strauss was shown to a lady<p>

"Ah! Yes! Such a young nice girl! But she's not a demon y'know"

The guy smirked "Can you tell me where she is at?"

The woman pointed her finger towards the Fairy tail guild

"Let's do this mate!" He said excitedly, He pulled out a gun from his side pocket and pointed it at the guild. A bright orange magic circle appeared

"**Boom shot!**" He shot the gun while running with his partner

* * *

><p>"Now, What ingredients do i need again?" Natsu is now wearing a Chef hat and an Apron, he looked at the cook book one more time<p>

'**Surprisingly, You're doing good natsu**' Amor complimented Natsu

"i'm not really good at cooking you know" He said while scratching the back of his head

'**No, About making Mira fall for you**' The bracelet sweat dropped

"Oh, I really didn't have that in mind, I just really want to-" Natsu was cut off by a huge explosion in the kitchen

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu shotued

'**You're pretty bad at cooking**'

2 men entered the guild with the hole they made in the kitchen

"G'day mate, Is little missy here?" The man with a cowboy hat showed a picture of Mirajane

Natsu's eyes widened "What do you want from her?" He said coldly while removing the apron

"OY WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Gray opened the door

"I believe this is only a 1 on 2 conversation" He pointed the gun towards Gray

"**Spark shot**" A spark came out of his gun but Gray quickly dodged it

"Who the hell are they lame-brain?!" natsu shouted

"The hell should i know!" Natsu shouted

"Triba, Search the building, I'll handle this Bloody Bogans"

Triba draw his sword and charged towards the exit

"You ain't going nowhere!" Natsu punched him in the face and flew back, Natsu's eyes widened as the man he punched poof

"What?"

"You're fast you little shit head" The man smirked and drew 2 hand guns and started firing directly at Natsu**  
><strong>

"**Ice make: Wall**" A wall protected Natsu from the incoming bullets

"Protect her, I got this" Gray said while crunching his knuckles

Natsu nodded and run upstairs where the infirmary is at

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2 pt1 (yeah this is going to be a 3 part chapter *Yay*)<strong>

**The cover picture this chapter is Amor (I really made her cute and quickly fell in love with her O/O)**

**I'll try to update this Friday or Wednesday (Finals are coming)**

**So thank you for reading (I know kinda short, and this is about Mira so that's why i'm making this a 3 parter* XD) **

**And for the poll, Hisui won by a rock slide! (Not officially. but you can still vote on my Profile, Poll is still up!)**

**Please if you like it, Favorite,Follow and Review!**

**(Pm for grammar corrections or wrong spellings, i'll try to change it ASAP)**


	5. Winning the Demon's heart Pt2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Winning The Demon's Heart Pt.2<strong>

* * *

><p>Mira was sleeping peacefully in her bed, A shadow silently came inside the door without opening it<p>

The shadow morphed into a masked man and approached Mira, He looked at Mira and a sword made out of shadow appeared in his hand

"Such a waste.." He lifted his hand and pointed the sword in Mira's chest, After doing the sign of the cross He thrust his sword into Mira's chest but got stopped mid-way by an explosion at the door, The masked man quickly looked at the door and saw a pink haired boy

"MIRA!" Natsu shouted

Mira quickly woke up and saw a black blade almost hitting her chest

The masked man pointed his other hand on Natsu "**Shadow Grip**" A shadow hand trapped him unable to move

"**Take-**" Before Mira can use her take over, The masked man thrust his sword into Mira's chest

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched his friend got stabbed in front of him

The time slowed down in his vision, he cant hear any sound but the beat of his heart

"**Natsu! Calm down!**" Amor shouted in his head '**This is bad... Igneel!**'

'**He's draining my power!**' The dragon shouted

Natsu's eyes became red and his fangs and nails started to grow longer

'**Do something!**' Amor shouted at the dragon, The dragon grind his teeth and closed his eyes '**At this point.. I can't do anything..**'

'**WHAT?!**' Amor cried '**If he continue like this, he will go out on a rampage and probably wipe out this city!'**

The white room (Natsu's head) Started to turn crimson and Amor started to panic more

Igneel quickly opened his eyes as he remembered something

'**Amor, Did you forget? I didn't picked you as Natsu's..**'

Natsu quickly disintegrated the shadow holding him with ease

The masked man didn't even flinched at what he is seeing, He removed the sword from Mira's chest and threw it at Natsu

Natsu caught the tip of the sword with his teeth and destroyed it with one bite

The masked man slammed his hand on the floor "**Shadow Prison!**" Two huge shadow hands came out of the floor

He clasped his hands together and Natsu is now stuck inside the shadow hands "**Crush!**" He closed both his hands and the shadow mimicked it Crushing Natsu

"N-Natsu!" Mira managed to shout

After seconds of silence, The shadow exploded and Crimson flames surrounded Natsu

Mira watched in awe, She looked at her chest expecting a wound, but nothing

She felt getting weak every second, Her vision started to get blurry and she felt like burning

Natsu quickly punched the man in blinding speed making the masked man flew out of the building and hit the church which is 120 ft away from the guild

The battle between gray and the man in hat stopped "What the hell was that?!" Gray shouted while looking up the ceiling

"Tsk, That was a good gun fight mate, But i guess.. Mission accomplished" The man shot the floor and white smoke appeared

"Natsu.." Mira muttered before fainting

Inside Natsu's head, Amor stood there bushing with an irritated look on her face '**That stupid old hag**'

She put her hands on her chest and started chanting the spell

**_Bring him love  
>Bring him peace<br>Ease my love  
>Nightmares cease<em>**

Before Natsu can jump out of the guild building and go on a rampage, A pink sphere covered his body, He felt love and comfort, his anger slowly fading away

His blood red eyes returned back to normal

He looked around at the destruction and saw broken floors and walls, He quickly shook his head 'Mira!' He quickly run to her

Mira is sweating and breathing heavily, Natsu remembered the scene where she got stabbed in the chest, He immediately look for the wound but nothing

Natsu gulped and blushed 'T-This is important!' He thought to himself as he removed Mira's shirt revealing her white bra

Natsu's eyes widened as he did not see any wound but a Magic circle on her chest

'Amor.. Are you seeing this?'

'**Yeah.. I can't believe it...It's a dark spell created by a priest to kill the demons who possessed the people in his city, But they sealed the spell because it does not only kill the demon inside but also the human who got possessed. I dont know how he learned that forbidden spell**'

Natsu quickly picked up mira bridal style and run towards the forest where porlyusica's house is at

'Is there a cure?!' Natsu asked as he dodged obstacles in the forest

'**I don't know..I'm sorry Natsu..**' Natsu can sense sadness in her voice 'Cheer up will yah? I will find a way to save mira!'

Amor smiled with a red tint on her cheeks (She's still in Natsu's dream room) 'That's why i never regretted being your fiance'

One thing NAtsu didn't know is that he cant hear her thoughts, Natsu quickly kicked the door open startling the old woman

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Porlyusica shouted

"Sorry porlyusica-san but Mira needs help!" Natsu said while putting her down in the bed

"You could at least knocked you disrespectful brat!"

Natsu bowed at her "Please check mira, Something is wrong with her"

Leaving aside her anger, She checked up mira and saw a dark purple magic circle in her chest, Her eyes widened and looked at Natsu in shock

"W-What happened to her?!"

"She got stabbed in the chest with a black sword" Porlyusica grabbed Natsu in his collar

"This is bad...This curse...The only way to remove the curse is to chant the counter spell"

"Where can i learn this spell?!" Natsu quickly asked

"You will learn it to the man who stabbed her.." She said with a serious eyes

* * *

><p>"Are you alright mate? You sure take that wanker's punch hard!" The man in hat laughed while his hands are resting on top of is head<p>

"...That boy... Something is telling me that he's a demon.."

The man in hat stopped "Are you sure mate?"

"No..But i'm sure he's not human.."

"Shall we go back and kill him then? That will be fun!" The man in hat smirked

"I believe so.. A threat is a threat and they must be eliminated" The shadow sword appeared on his hand again

* * *

><p>"How long does she have?" Natsu asked anxiously while Porlyusica is brewing some medicine<p>

"About 3 days, I need you to keep this a secret to every, about the curse i mean"

Natsu nodded and started walking back and forth but got stopped by porlyusica hitting him in the head

"Stop moving! Now be useful and get me the blue haired brat that loves reading books!" Porlyusica commanded him and he quickly run towards the guild

After minutes, Levy arrived the front door of porlyusica with a confused look on Natsu

She opened the door and saw Mira on the bed, She quickly run to her "What happened?" She asked porlyusica

"She got cursed, And i need you to try and dispell that magic circle or make her time longer"

Levy nervously nodded "I'll do my best" She grabbed her magic pen and started working

"Take care of her, I'm off" Natsu said before leaving the house

"Where is he going?" Levy asked the pink haired woman

"He's finding the man who cursed her.."

* * *

><p>"We're back you bloody wankas!" The man in hat shouted while firing off some rounds<p>

The masked man put his hand on the shade of the tree "**Shadow Eyes!**"

The masked man can see anything and anyone who are in the shadows with his spell activated

He saw Natsu running in the forest "Found him" Both of them rolled out and head towards the forest

* * *

><p>"How can i find him again?!" Natsu grunted<p>

'**I can use my sensory spell to track them down**' Amor requested

'Do it'

Amor closed her eyes "**Sixth sense!**"

"Got yah!" The man in hat shoot two bullets at Natsu

Amor quickly opened her eyes '**Natsu! Behind you!**'

Natsu quickly did a back flip, dodging the two bullets

The two demon hunters stood in a branch above Natsu "We meet again you cheeky little cunt" The man in hat smirked at him

Natsu glared at both of them "Give me the counter spell for the curse you put on mira! or else i'll.."

"You fucking what mate?" he said while cocking his gun

"I will beat the living shit out of you two!" Natsu shouted igniting his fists on fire

"I like this cheeky little fuck" The man in hat said to the masked man "Le's end this, shall we? **Sticky Shot!**" The man in hat fired 6 bullets at him

Before the bullets hit Natsu, It exploded and sticky rubber covered Natsu "I-I cant move!" Natsu struggled to break free

The man in hat dropped in front of him, expecting natsu to curse him again but he only heard a giggle

"You having a giggle mate?" He pointed the gun at Natsu's head "Well not for long" Before he can shoot, Natsu lifted his head "**Fire dragon's roar!**"

The man in hat quickly ducked and jumped a few feet away from Natsu, He licked his finger and put out the small fire on his sombrero

Natsu burned the sticky-like-rubber, freeing himself, Dashing forward to hit the man in hat in his stomach, The masked man dropped down from the branch and slammed his hand on the floor

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu shouted, He took a deep breath "**Fire dragon's roar!**"

The masked man quickly docked but he wasn't Natsu's target but the trees around them.

'**amazing..'** Amor thought to herself '**I didn't know you're this smart Natsu'** She said with a giggle

Natsu's eye twitched "Shut up!" He shouted out loud

"Eliminating the shadows that surrounded us, limiting my advantage..pretty smart of you boy"

Natsu clenched his fist "What did mira do to you?! She's the most kindest person I've ever meet in my life, Why did you do this to her?!"

The man in hat wiped away his blood from his mouth "Simple, It's because she's a demon"

"We are demon hunters" The masked man added

"She's not a demon! She's a mage!" Again Natsu charge at both of them but they quickly dodged him by jumping a few feet away "**Smoke shot!**"

He shot the bullet in Natsu's feet and with a puff, white smoke surround him

Shadow like hands grabbed his arms and feet "**Shadow fist!**" A huge fist made out of shadows hit his whole body

"Show me your true power dragneel..**Shadow make: Spear**" He threw the shadow spear at Natsu

A pink sphere surround Natsu destroying the shadows that held him, The spear disintegrated when it come contact with the sphere

"W-What's going on?" Natsu asked in disbelief

'**You're welcome**'

Natsu smiled 'Thanks, you really saved my butt' He crunched his fists and again charged the masked man first

"**Shadow Grip!**" The shadowy hands disintegrated when it touched the sphere surrounding Natsu

'**Natsu, The spell will wear off in 10 seconds!**' Amor said to him in panic

"10 seconds is all i need!**" **Natsu used an uppercut on the masked man making him fly upwards "**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!**" **  
><strong>

The poor masked man fell on the ground not even twitching, Natsu looked at The man in hat and he can tell that he's scared of him

"Tell me the spell!" Natsu shouted

"Tsk, I guess i have no choice.. Remember this well:

**With a kiss and magic verse  
>I turn around this wicked curse.<br>As these words of mine are spoken  
>Let this evil spell be broken."<strong>

"K-K-Kiss?!"

"You're pussying out mate? I thought you and that girl are lovers" The man in hat carried his unconscious buddy "Till we meet again, Dragon cunt"

Natsu watched the two disappear in the distance

'What's the spell again?'

Amor mentally face palmed

* * *

><p>"Granny! We're back!" Natsu kicked the door open startling the bluenette and the old lady<p>

"I SAID KNOCK!" Porlyusica bonk him with his broom 'We?' She thought

Natsu massaged his head "H-How is she?"

"She's in the same state.. I'm sorry Natsu but i cant reverse the spell" Levy frowned and sat in a vacant seat

"Let me try.." Natsu approached Mira and gulped

'You remember the spell amor?' Natsu asked

'**Yeah, Just repeat after me**'

"****W-With a kiss and magic verse  
>I turn around this wicked curse.<br>As these words of mine are spoken  
>Let this evil spell be broken." <strong>**

Natsu stared at Mira's lips as He slowly reach for a kiss

Levy started blushing and porlyusica just sighed and shouted "JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

Their lips connected and the seal started vanishing

Levy jumped in joy and hug porlyusica

Mira slowly open her eyes and saw Natsu still kissing her, Her face started to get red and smack Natsu in the face

"W-W-What are you doing?!" Mira shouted as she sat up, still blushing and her heart still pounding

"Mira!" Natsu quickly hugged her ignoring the pain in his cheeks making her blush more, Natsu quickly broke the hug and levy run towards her hugged her too

"W-What happened?" Mira asked out of curiosity

"You were cursed, Don't you remember anything?" Levy asked

"All i remember was that i was in the infirmary resting and i got-.." Mira quickly looked at her chest and nothing

She sighed in relief and instantly noticed that she's only in her undies and Natsu already hugged and kissed her

With a scream of embarrassment and pillows thrown at the pink haired mage, Natsu ended up waiting at the front of Porlyusica's house

"Thank you for helping me, Porlyusica-san" Mira bowed at her

"You should be thanking that disrespectful brat out there, Now get out of my house!"

While walking towards the exit, Mira asked levy

"D-Did Natsu really saved me?"

Levy nodded "He got the cure from the guy who stabbed you"

"T-Then why did he kissed me?" Mira started to blush again and her heart started to beat wildly

"It's to complete the spell i believe" " levy says while opening the door

Mira saw Natsu waiting outside patiently

Natsu turned around and saw Mira running at him

"M-Mira-" Mira gave Natsu a big hug

"W-What ar-" He was silenced by Mira's lips crashing to his

Levy blushed and slowly leave the scene

After seconds, Mira broke the kiss "I love you Natsu, and I'm gonna steal you from Erza!" She said with a smile

The bead on Natsu's bracelet turned pink making it two pinks and 8 black ones

'**Two down! eight to go!**' Amor announced, Her smile quickly turned into frown as she put her hands on her chest 'So this is jealousy huh?'

"Ano..Mira.."

Mira looked at Natsu "Yeah?"

"About that..uhmm how do i say this... Dragon slayers can have multiple mates" Natsu nervously said

"Oh..Does Erza know about that?" Mira asked

Natsu nodded, Mira hugged him tighter and looked at Natsu in the eyes "Do you love Erza?"

"Yeah"

"Do you..Love me?" Mira asked in a serious tone

Natsu's only answer is a kiss on the lips, after seconds of making out, He broke the kiss "Does that satisfy you?"

Mira smiled and gave him a nod as she rest her head on Natsu's chest "I really don't mind sharing you with Erza"

* * *

><p>The king knocked at the princess's room<p>

"Hiusi, It's time my daughter.." After seconds with no reply, The king grew impatient

"Open the door" He said to the guard and they kicked it open only to find an empty room and an open window

* * *

><p>While looking at the window inside the carriage, Hisui saw the city of magnolia<p>

"Maybe i can hide here.."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing granny?" The waitress asked her loyal customer<p>

"I'm doing fine thank you" Ultear smiled at the waitress and took a sip on her cup of tea

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and it sem break! So i'll be updating often**

**Hisui is now out off the poll, Please keep voting at my profile!**

**Once again, thank you guys so much!**

**Please leave a review, and please favorite and follow!**


	6. Dragon's Princess Pt1

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Princess<strong>

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped and dropped Hisui in a clear field<p>

"Thank you for agreeing to this" Hisui smiled at the driver

"My pleasure Hisui-hime" The driver bowed at her and handed her a cloak, It's old and ragged but for her it's the perfect disguise

"Thank you, Please keep this a secret" Hisui wear the cloak and it covered her clothes and her Jade hair

The driver nodded and went back to the carriage

Hisui checked her pocket money and sighed '90,000 jewels.. I need a place to stay..' She looked up and it was already dawn

She head towards the town to search for an affordable inn or hotel and grab some groceries along the way

"How much for these 3 apples?" Hisui asked the vendor, The vendor gave her a saddened look, She's pity for her because of her appearance

"Just 5 jewels little missy, I'll give you the other one for free"

Hisui was shock but happily accepted the offer and payed 5 jewels

"Mira! Stop clinging to me in public!" Natsu said in a low voice catching the attention of our princess

"Natsu Dragneel?" She muttered, She turned around and saw Mira who is hugging Natsu's right arm

Mira gave Natsu a cute pout "Why? Are you embarrassed"

"natsu tried too look away to hide his blush "Y-Yeah.. I never done this on public.. Not even with Erza"

Mira giggled "I see.. So you and Erza haven't done this huh?" Mira tighten her hug on Natsu's arm, making sure that it's right between her breasts

Natsu blushed harder as they walk towards the guild

Hisui just giggled at them, "Ah.. young love.." The woman in the store sighed "How about you little miss? you got a lover?"

Hisui didn't looked back "N-No.. I dont have a lover" her tone is a bit depressed

"Eh?! Really? But you have such a cute face!"

"T-Thank you" Hisui blushed at her reaction "Well, thank you for the apple. Is there any cheap hotel around here?"

"Ah, cheap hotel.. Hmm there's a cheap one outside the city, It's not really far away from here, I believe it's called the 'Sleeping bark'"

"Thank you very much" Hisui bowed and take her leave

* * *

><p>"Im heading home Natsu-kun, thank you for walking with me" Mira gave Natsu a peck on the lips<p>

"N-No prob, Good night Mira", after Mira take a left turn while humming happily, He entered the guild with a very angry Elfman

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" Elfman grabbed Natsu in his scarf and started shaking him

"S-S-She H-Head back home!" Natsu manage to choke out, Evergreen punched Elfman in the arm "Stop it! you heard the boy!"

Elfman dropped Natsu in the floor gently and apologized

"N-No problem"

"So what happened to the two bastards who attacked us?" Gray said while drinking his iced tea

Natsu recovered from his dizziness and gave Gray a toothy grin "I kicked their asses!"

"Yeah right" Gray giggled and continued ignoring Natsu's rant

"Anyways, I'm going home" Natsu sighed and left the building

'I never knew Mira is a kisser,I swear i cant remember how many times we kissed before she went home' Natsu sweat dropped

'**actually its 36 times' **Amor said

'R-Really?!'

'**Actually she pecked you 48 times and you made out with her 36 times, i think**' Amor said in an unsure tone

'Right...' Natsu sweat dropped Have you kissed anyone before?' Natsu asked Amor

Amor rolled her eyes '**I've been stuck here for hundreds of years Natsu, you think i have a chance to make out with y-A-Anyone!'**

'Geez, I'm just asking', Amor was glad because he cant see her right now, physically because her face is completely red

Natsu arrived at his home, He sighed as he looked at his neighbor, a god damn Hotel building. It was built next to Natsu's house outside the city 2 months ago, The rent there is cheap but 5% of the hotel's earning goes to Natsu because he owns that part of the land

Before entering his house, He smelled something very delicious

natsu quickly opened the door and saw Erza only wearing an apron and nothing else

Natsu's face turned red, Erza looked back and gave a seductive stare at Natsu

"Welcome home Natsu, Do you want to have dinner, bath or me?" She said seductively

"W-W-What are you doing Erza?!" Natsu quickly turned around

"You don't like what you see?" Erza pouted

"N-N-No I like i- I mean what are you doing here?! and put on some clothes! happy might see you!" Natsu shouted while still blushing

"I brought some ingredients so i can cook you some delicious food" She said with a smile

She removed her apron and put on a white panties and a long blue t shirt that reached her legs

Erza embraced Natsu from the back "Soo.. how did it go with mira?"

Natsu turned around "It's a long story" Natsu sighed

* * *

><p>Hisui arrived at the front of the hotel 'It does look cheap..'. The hotel is only 2 floors and it looked like its very, very old.<p>

hisui entered the hotel and every step there's a creaking sound on the floor

"Good evening mam, would you like to stay for the night?" The cashier asked the hooded girl

"Yes please, how much will it cost me for 3 days?" Hisui asked

"For 3 days is 2000 jewels and you will get 1 free breakfast tomorrow" The cashier happily said

"1 room please and for three days", The cashier handed her the room key

"Thank you for staying here, have a god night" The cashier happily bowed at her

"Thank you too"

* * *

><p>"Please find my daughter, Bring her back!" The king of fiore kneel at the bounty hunter<p>

"And what's the price?" The guy said while sharpening his dagger

"I'll give you anything! Please just bring her back!" The king cried

"How about 3 billion jewels, That's the lowest i can go"

"I will transfer it once you bring back my daughter!"

"With pleasure"

before he can live, The king spoke "Please don't hurt her.."

The bounty hunter stopped and looked back "I'll try not to" He smirked and he turned into a flock of Crows

* * *

><p>Back at Natsu's house, Natsu was sleeping on his bed and Erza on his side, topless, again.<p>

**Inside Natsu's head **

Amor telepathically communicated with Igneel

**'When are you gonna tell him?' Amor asked the dragon**

**'Tell him about what?' Igneel grunted**

**'About you, staying on his body..again' Amor rolled her eyes **

**'What? he can live without me, He's a grown man' **

**'So why did you fake your death?'**

**'The boy needed it... his power is centered on his emotions, without my 'death' he will never defeat that guy' **

**'And you know you scarred him for life, right?' Amor was very concerned towards Natsu**

**Igneel smirked 'What's this? You got forced into marriage and you were so mad because you didn't want to marry a guy you don't know and now your falling for him?'**

**Amor quickly blushed 'S-Shut up you old lizard! **

**Igneel giggled 'Girl, Protect my son and don't be jealous.. You know it's for your own good'**

**'W-What ever! And why would i be jealous?!' **

**'Hmm? you're not jealous when you see your fiance smooching with that white haired girl? or Physically teasing him with your breasts? or cud-'**

**'Shut up!' Amor cried**

**'Well you can kiss him too, well not physically but you can kiss him' Igneel told her with a soft giggle**

**'ENOUGH! Thank's for your time Father-in-law' Amor eye twitched and cut her communication with Igneel**

Amor sighed '**I want to..but it's not the same.. I wan't to kiss him when i become human again**'

she watched Natsu's dream in one of her mirror like screens

it was the death of his father, Killed by acnologia

Amor frowned '**Should i tell him?**'

"DAD!" Natsu woke up from his nightmare, he was breathing heavily and he's sweating

Natsu looked around and saw Erza sleeping next to him peacefully

He pulled the sheet higher to cover Erza and smiled at her

'She's really beautiful when she's sleeping' Natsu thought making someone in her head jealous

'**Right lover boy, Go back to sleep, it's still 3 in the morning**'

'Oh? Amor? you're still awake?' Natsu asked then yawned

'**I can't sleep, didn't we have this discussion already?!**' Amor asked, her face is very annoyed

'Why are you so mad today?' natsu lied down and crossed his arms

'**Mad? I'm not mad**'**  
><strong>

'Well if you say so, Goodnight Amor'

'**Hmph**'**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*<strong>Caw<strong>* ***Caw***

A Crow flew around the city of Magnolia

The bounty hunter smirked 'Where are you hime?'

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day (Or pretty much 4 hours later)<strong>

Natsu was awoken by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen

he got up in bed and saw Erza reading a newspaper

"Morning.." Natsu stretched his arms and made his way towards the table

"Morning Natsu" Erza happily greeted him "I made you some bacon and eggs"

"Looks delicious! Thank Erza!" Natsu sat down and started eating

"Woah! This taste delicious Erza!" Natsu continued eating "You'll make a good wife!"

Erza started to blush "T-That's why i'm practicing how to cook and do some house hold chores" She said proudly

"Why?" Natsu asked

"So I'll be ready taking care of our child and taking care of you when you get home from a job after we marry!"

"***PFFT***" Natsu spat out his food, boy , he didn't see that one coming

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Erza handed her a glass of water

Natsu quickly drank the water "Y-Yeah, Thanks for the food" Natsu stood up and head towards the bathroom

"I'll be heading back to the guild, see you later natsu"

* * *

><p><strong>*Ding* *Dong*<strong>

Hisui opened the door and let the waiter in, The waiter dropped the tray and left the room

Hisui smiled at her free breakfast, it's not very luxurious like the one they served her in the castle, But this one is fine for her, eating something that's not luxurious is one of her dreams. Her breakfast is just 2 eggs, a toast and a cup of coffee

After Eating her breakfast, she took a bath, got dressed, wear her cloak and left the hotel to do some shopping

While waling at the forest, She saw some crow flying around and it looked like the crow was interested in her, but she paid no mind and continue her way into town

She went to buy some fruits on the vendor she bought apples from yesterday, The woman smiled at her and greeted her good morning and she greeted her back

After having some discount on the apples, she bought 6 apples and 4 oranges

While walking to the next store, She accidentally bumped into someone, She fell on the ground and her fruits started roll over the place

"Oh sorry, i wasn't really paying attention" Natsu offered his hand to the cloaked girl

She happily accepted his hand as he help her stand up and picked up her fruits "T-Thank you"

"No problem!" Natsu gave her his signature grin

'This girl is pretty normal' Amor thought

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* **The beeping sound came from Natsu's bracelet **  
><strong>

'That's new..' Natsu sweat dropped, '**You like it?**' Amor giggled

Before she can leave, Natsu asked a question "Why are you wearing a hood?" Natsu asked suspiciously

"Ah, Uhmm Please i need to go" Hisui quickly run to an alley but Natsu caught up to her and accidentally pulled her hood revealing her jade hair and cute face

"P-P-P-Princess?!" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw her face

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's house<strong>

"Oh so you're the one living here next to the hotel i'm staying at" Hisui said while sitting on the couch

"Why are you here princess? The king might be worried sick looking for you" Natsu asked while witting in the opposite direction

"Please just call me Hisui. Well, I ran away from home Natsu-sama because.." Hisui frowned and decided not to continue

'Why are you picking weird girls amor?!' Natsu complained

'**I-I didn't know she's royalty!**' Amor shouted, Natsu just sighed**  
><strong>

"Because?"

"Because my father is forcing me to marry a guy i dont know!" Hisui started crying and Natsu felt bad for her

"That's not right at all! You should be marrying a guy you like! not just any random guy!" Natsu shouted

'**R-Right..**' Amor sighed as she and Hisui had share the same faith but she didn't regretted it, Besides, Natsu didn't know that he already got a Fiance

"yeah.. That's why i ran away.." Hisui wiped her tears and tried to regain her composure

"So what now? Are you gonna stay here at magnolia?" Natsu asked

"Well, I will not stay for long, I just need to find my true love and break my arranged marriage with someone i don't know"

"So you're here to find someone you really love?", Hisui blushed and quickly nodded

"Well, good luck princess!" Natsu said with a grin then his bracelet started to shock him with electricity

'**BAKA! Now's your chance!**' Amor shouted

"Natsu-sama? Are you okay?" Hisui asked a burnt and twitching Natsu

"Y-Y-Yeah.." Natsu crossed his feet and stared at Hisui "How about we go on a date?"

Hisui blushed instantly "R-Really?"

"Sure!" Natsu gave Hisui a signature grin

'Hey, Amor.. What's a date?'

'**Ugh! You're hopeless without me, you know that right? A date is where you two have fun together, take her some place to eat, get to know each other**'

'Thanks Amor!'

"So where do you wanna go" Natsu asked Hisui

"Uhmm, How about a walk in the park?" She suggested

"Let's go then!" Natsu stood up but got stopped by hisui "I can't reveal my identity Natsu-sama"

"Oh, use magic to change your hair color then" Natsu suggested

"B-But Natsu-sama, I don't use magic" She bit her lower lip

Natsu thought of something and grabbed a small stone underneath the sofa "Hear, A hair dye, It's actually lucy's but she left it here so it's mine now" Natsu said with a grin

Hisui smiled at him and colored her hair to color purple

"H-How do i look?" Hisui asked with a small tint of red on her cheeks

"Hmm, I like your green hair better, but you look cute in that too", Hisui quickly blushed and faced the other way so Natsu can't see her

"T-Thank you Natsu-sama"

* * *

><p>The two walked out of the house together, still maintaining distance to each other, Natsu got a feeling that someone was watching them, he stopped and looked around then sniffed the air<p>

"Natsu-sama? Is there a problem?" Hisui asked

"I-It's nothing, Let's get going", They resumed walking, A crow flew to the top of the hotel roof from a branch next to Natsu's house

The bounty hunter was looking at a Missing poster of Hisui. The crow landed on his shoulder and he started stroking its head

"Natsu Dragneel, The mighty salamander. I heard a lot of stories from you" He stabbed the picture of Hisui

"This hunt will be interesting, I'll definitely hang his head on my Trophy hall" Black wings sprang out from his back and quickly flew away, leaving black feathers behind

* * *

><p>The two are walking in a park, Hisui is eating an ice cream While Natsu is resting his arms on his head<p>

"What's it's like in the castle?" Natsu asked

"Well, It's really boring, You just sit there and order people around" Hisui sighed

"That is boring! Well except for the part ordering people around", Hisui giggled at Natsu

"How about you take me to a place where you always hang out?" Hisui asked Natsu with a cute smile

"Hmm.. A place where i always hang out?.."

**Natsu and Lisanna's Hut**

"Well this is the place where i always hang out" Natsu pointed his finger to a Small hut in a clear field

"This is a beautiful house Natsu-sama" They approached the house and a white bird flew out inside the house

Natsu's eyes widened as he smelled the scent of the bird 'L-Lisanna?!', The scent quickly vanished as the bird was gone in sight

"Natsu-sama? Who's grave is this?" Hisui looked at Lisanna's tombstone

"Oh, That's Lisanna's tombstone"

"O-Oh.. How did she die?"

"Hm? She's not dead, She's alive"

Hisui looked at Natsu in shock "Eh? Then why is there a tombstone of her here?"

"Well we thought she died 2- no 9 years ago, but a lot of stuff happened and we find out that she's still alive in an another world called Edolas" Natsu explained

"E-Edolas?! b-But that was just a myth!" Hiusi was shock to hear about Edolas, Her mother used to tell her stories about Edolas when she was little

"It's real, we got suck into Edolas, well, they got suck into edolas and we rescued them"

"Can you tell me more Natsu-sama?" Hisui was interested on hearing Natsu's adventure

What they don't know is that, Someone in the shadows are watching them, waiting for a perfect opportunity to attack them

* * *

><p>"Lisanna?" Mira knocked at Lisanna's door but she heard no answer<p>

"Are you okay Lisanna? You haven't gone to the guild for days now" Mira was very worried about her sister

The door opened and Lisanna came out with a smile on her face "I just don't feel like going in the guild Mira-nee, Sorry if you're worrying too much"

Mira frowned, She knew her sister is just wearing that fake smile "Lisanna..What's really happening?"

"W-What are you talking about Mira-nee?" Lisanna's smile never left her face

"Lisanna" She put her hands on Lisanna's shoulders "Tell me what's wrong!"

A tear rolled down on Lisanna's cheek, She quickly pushed Mira away and slammed the door, "i'm sorry Mira-nee, please i just want to be alone for now.."

She rested her back on the door and hugged her knees and started crying

"Why Natsu?...I love you so much..It hurts..." Lisanna whispered to herself

* * *

><p>After Listening to Natsu's story about Edolas, Hisui was shock to hear about Lisanna<p>

"So why are you dating me, Instead of Lisanna?" Hisui asked

Natsu gulped "W-W-Well I-I get nervous when s-she's around" He said while scathing his head

"Natsu-sama, Are you a play boy?" Hisui asked while pouting

"W-W-What?! I-Im not a play boy!" Natsu shouted

"Then why are you dating me instead the girl you love?" Natsu quickly blushed because of the word 'Love'

"W-Well you see, A dragon slayer can have multiple mates" natsu explained nervously

"S-S-So y-y-you're creating your own harem?!" Hisui covered herself as she imagined tons of girls surround Natsu naked

"I-I'm sorry Natsu-sama but i'm not joining your harem" She stood up and dusted her skirt

"Please excuse me Natsu-sama, but i must return back to the hotel" Hisui started to walk away 'And i thought he's the perfect guy for me' She thought to herself, disappointed

Natsu just sighed 'I guess mission failed'

'**No, get your ass up and go get her!**'

'But she said she don't want to join the harem thingy or what so ever'

Amor sighed and controlled his body

"Hisui!" Natsu shouted

Hisui looked back and Natsu quickly kissed her in the lips, She didn't struggle but accepted the kiss, She don't know why but Natsu's kiss felt so good

Natsu broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eyes

"I love you Hisui, I want to see your Beautiful hair everyday i wake up" Hisui's face is very red, making a tomato jealous

"N-Natsu-sama.." Hisui then passed out but Natsu caught her before falling to the ground

Amor let Natsu control his body again "W-What happened?" Natsu looked at his arm and saw a sleeping Hisui

'**She's been shot with a tranquilizer!**' Amor warned her '**Behind you Natsu!**'**  
><strong>

Natsu carried Hisui bridal style and quickly docked, 5 daggers hit a tree in front of him. he quickly jumped and turned to their attacker

A man with Black hair, slightly longer than Natsu, Black armor,Raven sword and a Black wings on his back

"My name is Malphas, Fallen angel, Bounty hunter, and i'm going to take miss girly there and hang your head on my wall"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and i'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu dropped Hisui gently on the ground

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu burning fist went through Malphas body as he turned into a flock of crows

"**Dancing blades**" The crows wings turned into sharp daggers and started to fly around Natsu, Cutting his skin and clothes**  
><strong>

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Some of the crows burned and those who survived flew in a circle and turned into Malphas

"Who sent you here?" Natsu asked Malphas who gave him a smirk

"I really never reveal my clients,now let's make this-" His wing was suddenly cut of by Erza behind his back

"AAAAAARGH!" Malphas dropped to his knees and grind his teeth

"Who are you?!" Erza pointed her sword at Malphas Neck

"Erza!? What are you doing here?" , Erza smiled at him "I got worried when i never saw you in the guild earlier so i went looking for you"

"Titania..." Malphas started laughing as turned into a flock of Crows and flew away from their location

"Are you alright Natsu?" Erza asked anxiously, she was worried about Natsu's cuts all over his body

"I'm fine, It will heal"

"who's that girl Natsu?" Erza looked at Hisui who's sleeping on the ground

"Oh that's princess Hisui"

"R-Really?! What is she doing here? And why are you with her? and why's her hair purple?"

"Well, she ran away from home because she got forced into marriage,I bumped her earlier today and i took her to my house and she started explaining, she said that she wanted to find a date so I asked if she would like to go on a date with me, then after a walk in the park we went here and that guy came and you came and that's it"

Natsu backed away after explaining as Red aura surrounds Erza "Y-You went on a date with her?" She said coldly "You took someone on a date before me..."

Natsu gulped "I love you, please forgive me?" ***Smack***

* * *

><p>In a cave somewhere<p>

Malphas sat in the corner of the cave, Insanely smiling, His eyes wide open and blood kept flowing from his sliced wing

"Titania..Salamander...Titania.." He laughed like a maniac and licked his dagger "This will be my greatest hunt ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3 part 1<strong>

**Wow 3900 words**

**(Pm me if there's some thing is wrong, really, I didn't bother re-reading this chapter, i got lazy because it's so god damn loooong, please PM me for corrections and i'll try to correct it! Thank you again!" **

**This is by far the longest chapter i ever written!**

**well thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**And looking at the votes, I mean goddamn! They are so close to each other! **

**(Sorry for updating so long, I have to make up some Scenarios on every girl)**

**Please review, Favorite and follow!**


	7. Dragon's Princess Pt2

**Conquered Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Princess Pt.2<strong>

* * *

><p>After the encounter with malphas, Natsu carried the sleeping princess bridal style. Hisui snuggled closer to his chest making Natsu blush at her action.<p>

Erza, Meanwhile, is still ignoring Natsu and of course he noticed that. He never seen Erza like this before.

After minutes of silence while walking, Natsu decided to break the silence

"E-Erza?", Erza was calm and clearly trying to avoid eye contact with him, with a sigh she responded back

"What?" Erza said with an annoyed tone

Natsu moved closer to her, since she's not looking, she didn't see Natsu leaning and giving her a peck in the cheek making her blush

"I'll make it up to you Erza, Can you forgive me?"

Erza's jealousy quickly melted and looked at Natsu

She sighed again in defeat, she really can't stand being mad at him for a day "...Fine, But on one condition!"

Natsu stopped walking as Erza leaned closer to his ear "Make love to me~.." She whispered seductively. A tick mark on Natsu's bracelet can be seen

He quickly blushed and noticed a blood coming out from his nose, He quickly wiped it from his face and faced the other way "W-W-What are you thinking Erza?!"

Erza just giggled at him "I'm just kidding Natsu, I can never stay mad at you, now.." She forced Natsu to turned around and kissed him passionately, Natsu started to kiss back while trying not to wake up a princess on his arms

After about 10 seconds They broke the kiss and started walking again

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forest outside magnolia, A ripple in the air started to form and slowly turning into a green portal.<p>

Two girls came out of the portal. The first girl has short white hair,Dark royal blue eyes, about 11 years old, She is wearing a Light blue jacket and underneath it is a pink shirt, Purple skirt and a 6 foot long scythe on her back.

The other one is shorter, She has long pink hair, done in pig tail,Rosewood eyes and about 9 years old. She is wearing a Pink dress that reached her knees with a pink Heart pin on her chest, She is holding a Red stuffed toy dragon and started snuggling it

"We're here Poki! i can't believe it!" she said to the stuffed toy with an excited squeal

"Keep your voice down Aimee, You might attract a predator or a forest vulcan. This part of the jungle is infested with green haired monkeys" The white haired girl deadpanned

"You're no fun Sonata-nee" Aimee cutely pouted "Right Poki?" She used her hand to nod the toy's head "See sonata-nee? Poki agrees with me"

Sonata sighed and started walking "We must find shelter and proceed to do our objective"

Before Aimee can catch up to her, a giant green ape came down from the trees  
>"Young girls! Come with me! We will have a lot of fun!" The ape tried to convince both the girls but they ignored him and started walking towards the town<p>

The vulcan jumped again in front of them "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU STUPID BRATS!"

The loud shout made aimee stick her pinky in her ears "Ah! My ears!" She playfully whined

Before sonata can draw her scythe, Aimee stopped her "Nee-chan, Let poki play with him, It has been a while ne?" She can't help but smile at aimee

"Alright, Just make sure poki don't make any more trouble or i'll washed him harder next time i do laundry" Sonata smiled and pat Aimee on the head

Aimee giggled and kissed the stuffed toy dragon's head "You hear that poki? Don't make sonata-nee mad"

The vulcan started laughing and pointed his finger on the stuffed toy "You think that toy can stop me little girl?"

Aimee pouted at the vulcan "Hey, Don't underestimate poki! Go Scare him poki!" She tossed the stuffed toy in the air and the toy quickly engulfed by flame

Before it hits the ground it turned into a full size Dragon, It's skin is still made out of red cloth and with huge stitches on its chest and stomach, Jet black horns,Sharp teeth, razor sharp claws,Flaming red eyes and steaming mouth. Poki let out a roar that can make a whole town shit their pants.

The vulcan retreated to the deeper part of the forest as poki returned back to normal. Aimee picked up the toy from the ground.

With a smirk on Aimee's face she started to hug the stuffed toy "See that you stink ape! My poki is strong!" She then felt a drop in the temperature. She slowly turned around and saw sonata glaring at them

Aimee quickly started sweating bullets "I-I swear nee-chan It's all poki's idea"

Sonata just sighed and proceed walking

* * *

><p>Both mages stopped walking as they heard a roar<p>

"W-What was that?" Erza asked Natsu who is still shock

For the first time since after the final battle between acnologia and igneel, he heard once again, a roar of a dragon

"T-That was a dragon.." Natsu said with wide eyes 'Amor!Did you hear that?'

'**Yeah.. That was definitely a dragon.. **'

'What is it doing here at magnolia? is it lost? are we under attack?' Natsu quickly panicked and Erza started to get worried at him, He was not responding to her calls

"Natsu!" Erza finally caught his attention, "Let's head back to our house so we can rest, Maybe it's just an unknown creature in the forest" Erza sighed

"It's definitely a dragon Erza. . . . Wait, what do you mean **Our** house?"

Erza gave Natsu a sweet smile "I moved my stuff earlier, Don't worry about my armors, they are still in the fairy hills, from now on, we are living together!" Erza happily announced

"You're not taking no for an answer,huh?" Natsu sweat dropped

"Mmmhmm"

Natsu sighed

* * *

><p>"Woooahh!" Aimee held an action figure of Natsu and a little happy on his side "Look nee-chan! Tousan!"<p>

"Enough fooling around Aimee, We must not waste any more time"

Aimee pouted again and put the action figure back on the shelf "You're always no fun nee-chan"

Sonata sighed "We're not on a vacation Aimee, we're here on a job, a mission! a very important one too"

Aimee didn't bother to argue and just sighed "Fine, you win"

Sonata patted her head "after this mission, I'll treat you some ice cream"

Aimee looked up at her sister with a toothy grin "Thanks nee-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Strauss Residence <strong>

A short white haired mage is still crying in her bed, why can Natsu do this to her? She have loved him like nobody else before

Lisanna can't take it anymore, to see Natsu in her sister's hand is just too painful

She grabbed her backpack and started putting some undergarments and clothes.

Lisanna pulled something beneath her bed and in the box it says 'For My future house with Natsu'

She quickly ripped away the note and opened the box filled with cash

'That dream is already gone..'

Tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes, she made a note and placed it underneath a group picture of her,Natsu and happy

She jumped out of her window and quickly transformed into a giant bunny

'Bye..forever..'

* * *

><p>Hisui slowly opens her eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling<p>

She tried to recall what happened earlier, a hunter, red hair girl, and ...

She slowly touched her lips and quickly blushed

She quickly sat up and saw a sleeping salmon haired mage in the sofa

She slowly stood up, trying not to wake up Natsu and made her way towards the table where there is a basket of food and a note.

She read the note and the food was for both of them and was given by erza saying that she will be gone for a S-class mission and an apology to Natsu for not informing him because she didn't want to wake him up

Her stomach roared making her blush, She took a sandwich inside the basket and started eating it

'Is he the one for me?... He did saved me multiple times already... B-But i need to know him more better! I can't just marry someone... Alright..' Hisui mentally sighed

'Handsome? Check, Funny? Check, charming? Check, Will protect me from any harm? Check... A good kisser?'

Hisui unconsciously touched her lips again making her blush

That kiss was her first kiss and her first kiss was so passionate, she expect her first kiss to be just a peck but no!

'C-C-Check'

The bead on Natsu's bracelet turned pink making Amor smile '**7 more till freedom**'

"I MADE UP MY MIND!" She stood up from her seat and heard a thud

Natsu quickly got into a fighting stance only to see Hisui in a white nightgown with a messy bed hair with a sandwich on her hand

Hisui however, started to giggle at his action, His hair was messy and he still got a drool on the left side of his mouth

Natsu sighed and relaxed "Why'd you scream?"

Hisui smiled at him "Because Natsu-sama, I made up my mind!"

"Made your mind in what?"

* * *

><p>The two girls came out of the inn that they slept in last night<p>

"So.. what's the plan?" Aimee asked her sister

"Track the hunter, get some of his blood, return back to our time" Sonata deadpanned

"Hey! You missed the part where i kicked his butt!" Aimee smirked and proceed finding any sign of the hunter with his sister around the town

While walking through the streets, Sonata froze when she saw a crying woman with long white hair running towards them

Aimee stopped and looked at her sister "Are you okay?"

The White haired woman past through them and Sonata snapped out of her thoughts

The pink haired girl looked back at the crying woman and saw her heading towards the exit of the city

"Ain't that...Kaa-san?" Aimee looked at her sister with a worried face, She can see the sadness in her eyes

She really loved her parents and will do anything for them

She quickly looked at her little sister "Changing plans, We help mom and dad, track the hunter, get his blood, and go back in our time"

"But you said don't compromise our identities?"

"I didn't say we reveal our 'Real' Identities, Come on, no more questions, let's follow mom!" She quickly run towards the direction where mira had run off too

Aimee smiled in glee 'I love going missions with Sonata-nee! not like with simon-nii and Icarus-nii, They're always strict in jobs, no fun! no fun with them at all!'

* * *

><p>"I decided that yo-" Hisui was cut off by Mira who bust the door open and tackled Natsu on the ground<p>

"M-Mira? what happened? are you alright?" Natsu asked while brushing her hair out of face

"L-L-Lisanna! She's..She's gone!" Mira hugged him tighter as she sob on his shirt

"What happened to her?!"

"S-S-She left last night! A-And I-I read her n-note, s-she says that s-s-he can't handle t-the p-pain anymore! I-I don't know what she m-meant by that!" Mira cried harder

Before can Natsu asked again, they heard a knock on the door, well, wall really, the door is already busted. He saw 2 young girls standing there

Hisui grabbed Mira away from Natsu "Go, I'll try and calm her", Natsu nodded and went towards the Entrance of his house

"I don't want any of your cookies! Now get lost!" Natsu shouted at both girls, He wasn't thinking straight, The woman of her dreams, the love of his life ran away, all he thinks about is finding her and get her back.

His train of thoughts was broken by a little girl who started crying

"M-M-MEANIE!" Aimee cried while hugging her toy

'**Way to go 'Meanie'**' Amor started snickering

Sonata didn't lose her composure "Excuse me, but we saw her crying earlier when we were walking down the street in the city. We felt bad for her and follower her and try our best to help her

'**Aaw**'

"Why do you want to help a woman you never met before in your lives?" Natsu asked getting suspicious

Sonata didn't panicked and tried her best to look sad in front of him "She...She looked like my mother..."

'**Oy! Natsu-baka! Stop harassing these kids! They are so cuuute!**'

Natsu finally calmed down and sighed "Come inside.."

"NO! You're a meanie!" Aimee cried, Sonata just sighed, Before she dragged her inside Natsu ruffled Aime's hair

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away.." Natsu said with a sad smile

Aimee looked up and stopped crying, His father always do that when she's crying or when she's sad, His father will always say to her

"Let me see you smile" Natsu said while staring at her rosewood eyes

Aimee wiped her tears and gave Natsu his signature grin

'**Natsu... I feel a somehow connection to her.. I'm not sure..'**

"Let's get inside" Natsu offered and both girls walked inside his house

'What do you mean connection?' Natsu asked

'**Like she has my blood in her..**'

'You have a sister?'

'**No idiot! It's like a mother daughter thing! And the doll she's holding.. I felt it's magic when you made her cry'**

'Wait.. You said you didn't kissed anyone before, so why do you have a daughter?'

Amor electrocuted him via Bracelet

Both girls looked back and saw Natsu twitching on the ground

Hisui approached both girls and gave them a smile "Just let him be himself, He'll be alright"

'Mommy hisui!' Both girls shouted in their minds 'She looks beautiful, but she looks like a goddess in our time!' Aimee happily thought

'What the hell?!' Natsu complained

'**Can you use your brain for once!**'

'So she's related with you in someway?'

'**No.. us**'

'Us?'

'**She related to both of us, I can sense yours and mine-. . . .**' The bracelet instantly blushed

'**N-N-Never mind!, Cross that thought!****.' **Amor started panicking

'I don't get it..'

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in fiore <strong>

"How much is this bread?" A white haired girl asked a vendor

"Ah! For you darling it's only 10 jewels a piece" The woman smiled at her

Lisanna smiled back "I'll take 4 please"

before she can pay, the world around her stopped

"The Dragon's tiger seems lost" A mysterious yet very familiar voice was heard by Lisanna

She turned around and dropped the money on the floor, her eyes widened when she saw the man standing in front of her with a sad smile

"Y-Your'e D-Dead.."

"I wish i were.."

* * *

><p><strong>I am very very very very sorry! I just finished that million word fan fic, I considered it a challenge (If you want to read it, search Drifting naruto fanfic in google) (And kinda have a writers block and laziness *Bad Combo* ) <strong>

**Love the story**

**So yeah now i'm back and I cutted this in two parts, Next paart will be the trip back to the palace and the next next chapter is the encounter of Ultear (Yes she will be old but i have an idea for her) **

**And lastly, i hope you can forgive me, This chapter is a little bit short because I'm not doing 4K per chapter no more, Too lazy to reread it, so i'll be maintaining it to Mininum of 2500 words**

**See you guys next time! **

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna left and she saw someone that was supposed to be dead<strong>

**Natsu will try his best to find her. He would even search for her his whole life but he can't, His time is limited so the game is still on**

**- coming soon -**

**Demon hunters will be back soon with a new target**

**A retrieval mission with a female swordsman and the search for the pinkette**

**bringing her back**

**and... a baby? **


	8. Dragon's Princess Pt3

**Conquered Hearts**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Princess Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisanna stood there in shock, She just saw someone that should be dead for over a year now<br>A black haired mage looked down at the ground and frowned  
>"I supposed you didn't know a lot about dragons.."<br>Words cannot escape Lisanna's mouth, she was too shock to see him all alive and well  
>He looked up and smiled "I take that as a yes"<br>"W-What do y-you mean?" Lisanna stuttered and got into a fighting stance  
>"You know.. You shouldn't be hurt, even if he chose someone..." He said<br>"H-How did you.." How did he know about that? has he been stalking her?, His smile never left his face "I must say that you must beat him up for not choosing you first"  
>Lisanna raised a brow, still not trusting this man's words<br>"Dragons.. can have multiple mates and that also applies to Natsu, I hope you can forgive him.."  
>'So that's why..' Lisanna shook her head and clenched her fists "Natsu don't love me... As a comrade he loved me but nothing more.. I love him more than anything and he chose Mira instead of me.." Lisanna started crying "I-It's probably my fault anyways." She giggled at her stupidness while crying<br>"I was probably the reason why we started drifting away from each other... Since i got back from edolas.. I never talked to him liked we used to when we were younger"  
>She felt a hand touching her shoulder, She didn't bother removing the hand as she shut her eyes shut and cried harder<br>"Don't say such foolish things..", Lisanna looked up "What do you know about love zeref?!"  
>"I do not know such thing.. But i must say that Natsu really loves you.." Zeref smiled at her<br>"Then why didn't he talked to me?! Why is he always ignoring me?! He didn't even bother visiting me in our house when i never went to the guild anymore!" She shouted at the death mage  
>"Exactly" He said flatly, Zeref was wondering why, why did he not chose the woman he loved in the first place. Is he forced to do so?<br>Lisanna was about to talk when she started shaking her head, Why is she even talking to him?!  
>"W-What do you want from me?" she asked nervously, 'Is he here to kill me?'<br>"I just want a deal"  
>"And what's that?" She said seriously<br>"I'll help you get back to Natsu and you will let him kill me..again"  
>"W-Why are you a-alive in the first place?" Lisanna asked, She still doesn't want to go back, yet.<br>"A Necromancer has gotten my DNA from a blood stained clothing of mine, He revived me and my reward for him... is death." Zeref clenched his fists in anger, The ground started turning black and the grass near him started dying  
>"I was finally gotten peace then someone returned me back from the land of the living..."<br>Lisanna knew he might go out of control again and kill millions of people  
>"I accept the offer" Lisanna quickly said, hopefully avoided another massacre<br>Zeref's anger faded and smiled at her "Wise choice.. Now, Natsu can't kill me again without his 'True' power" He took a book out of his sleeves and gave it to her  
>Lisanna's eyes widened when he saw the book 'T-This is the book of-'<br>"END, Last time i remembered, No one ever opened that book when we were fighting"  
>"Why would he need this?" Lisanna asked out of curiosity<br>"He defeated me when I 'killed' Igneel thus unlock his true power. His flames are base on emotions, and the flames he used to kill me are the flames of vengeance" Zeref explained "The book was really made for him.."  
>Lisanna was confused, Why would zeref created his most powerful demon for Natsu?<br>"I hope you don't see Natsu as a different person after from what i shall say" zeref looked at Lisanna with a serious look  
>Lisanna nodded, She will never hate Natsu<br>"END and Natsu is one"

* * *

><p>"So what are your names?" Hisui asked the two children in front of her<p>

"My name is Aimee Dra-" Sonata quickly nudge her arm "-kon, Please take care of me!" she grinned nervously

Hisui tilted her head 'Drakon? Strange last name..'  
>Sonata sweat dropped at her sister's made up last name<p>

"My name is Sonata 'Drakon', please take care of me as well" Sonata bowed her head as a sign of respect, Knowing her mommy Hisui is still the current queen in her time

"I'm Hisui E. Fiore, Nice to meet you both!" She smiled at both girls

Natsu entered his house and saw three girls in his kitchen drinking tea

Hisui looked over the entrance and smiled "You sent a letter to erza?"

Natsu nodded "How's mira?" He asked anxiously

"She's sleeping on 'our' bed" She said casually while taking a sip of her tea

"Oh so-. . . **'Our'** bed?"

"Hai" Hisui looked at the two girls and smiled "That man over there is Natsu Dagneel, Future king fiore!" Hisui happily announced

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted in shock

* * *

><p>At a tavern somewhere in a jungle near Crocus, A murder of crows started flying in circles revealing Malphas and his injured wing<p>

He went to the tavern and kicked the door open revealing a room full of bounty hunters

A teen with red hair started laughing at malphas "What happened to you? Are you alright?" he started snickering

"Do not pity me fool, My wing got injured by the legendary titania" He said with a venom on his voice

The noise in the tavern stopped as they heard the name 'Titania' "And i almost killed the legendary salamander" He boasted

"Are you here to boast or what?" The red haired bounty hunter stood from his seat

"Actually i have an offer you can't refuse"

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean future 'king'?" Natsu asked nervously<p>

"Well, like i said, I made up my mind that you shall be my fiance" Hisui quickly pouted "Or.. you don't want to be my-"

"N-No no no no, I would love to" Natsu grinned while scratching the back of his head

Aimee was smirking inside, She would like to tease her father and one of her mothers

"Soo.. Are you two going to smooch now?" She asked innocently while tilting her head, making Hisui and Natsu blush

"W-What are you saying Aimee-chan?" Natsu said nervously, suddenly hisui pulled him and their lips met

His body stiffened for a bit in shock but quickly relaxed and kissed her back.

Sonata looked away blushing and Aimee is making an 'Eeeeew face'

Hisui broke the kiss and smiled at Natsu "I love you"

"I love you too.." Natsu quickly frowned

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her" Hisui said with a sad smile

"Thanks"

Sonata and Aimee stood up from their seat,Alerting Hisui and Natsu. Sonata drew her scythe and Aimee hugged poki harder

"Someone is coming" Sonata sniffed the air and so did her sister, Aimee made a cute growl

"Please look after mira" Natsu said to hisui. She nodded and ran over to her

Three of them stood there, waiting for the threat to come walk right through his door

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean Natsu and END is one?" Lisanna was shocked after hearing those words from zeref.<p>

"He is a demon... He's my first and my most powerful creation." He then pointed his finger towards the book that Lisanna's holding

"And that book Unlocks his demon form", Lisanna was silence for a moment, Is he really a demon? or Zeref is just bluffing, If he is, what is his goal?

Her train of thought was broken by an unfamiliar voice

"Ah the mighty Zeref" The cloaked man bowed mockingly "I believe you are interfering with my game"

"And who you might be..Dragon", Lisanna's eyes widened when she heard zeref said 'Dragon', How can a dragon be human?

The cloaked man smirked and snapped his fingers, Making Lisanna fell unconscious on the ground

"My name does not matter, But i must tell you the you are interfering my little game for Natsu"

"And what game is he playing?" Zeref raised a brow, he cannot wait any longer anymore, He wants his peace back

"He must conquer the hearts of 10 women and if he does not finish it in time, He will die"

"Your game does not concern me dragon, But i need my peace back.. Immediately" His eyes turned red while glaring at the cloaked man

"Easy there o-mighty zeref, No one knows your alive, yet. You can hide again in that little blondy's island"

"And what shall you do to the girl?" Zeref looked at Lisanna on the ground

"Another obstacle for our dragon slayer"

* * *

><p>Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the cloaked man walked inside the house, the same man that cursed him. He gritted his teeth and charged him without thinking. His body quickly covered in obsidian rock like a cocoon, making him fall on the ground comically and hit his head<p>

"Easy there Dragneel.. I'm just here to bring good news, that is all.." He took something out of his pocket and it was a glass sphere

"I found your little tigress of yours" The glass orb showed Lisanna sleeping peacefully in a bed

Natsu gritted his teeth and tried to break free out of his obsidian cocoon "Bring her back!" Natsu shouted

The cloaked man smirked "I will, But what's the fun in that?" His eyes looked around the room and saw two girls. The small one got an extremely familiar scent

"Ah, Visitors. What might you need here?" He said with an amused tone in his voice

"Leave them out of this!" Natsu shouted "They just want to help finding her!"

"Hmm, Really now?" The man put the glass sphere back to his pocket "Now, as for the game, I shall be extending your time limit..because of an unnecessary interruption by 'someone'." He spat the last part like a venom

"What do you want?" Hisui said while sitting besides a sleeping mira 'What time?... is there anything that Natsu wasn't telling me?"

"Oopsie" He snapped his fingers and Hisui fell unconscious on the bed and so are the two girls behind Natsu

"W-What did you do to them?!"

"Calm down Dragneel. Now as i was saying, I will be extending your time by a month, and for your tigress, I will give her back to you unharmed -"

"You better will! because if you don't, I will tear you to shreds!" Natsu shouted making the cloaked man giggle, "I have no interest torturing humans. Now let me finish. I shall give your tigress back if you conquered three girls heart and win my special mini game"

Natsu's eye twitched, he does not like this man playing with his life, or rather his love life "What special game?" he muttered in anger, knowing he can't do anything

The cloaked man started vanishing slowly "It's a surprise"

* * *

><p>Hours later, The girls woke up, not remembering any events that has happened<p>

Natsu was asleep on the couch again, tired from the event that had happened earlier

Hisui went back on the kitchen to make a new batch of tea for Mira and the two girls introduced themselves to her in the dining table

"Hi! My name is Aimee Drakon and this is my sister Sonata Drakon, Pleasure to meet you Mo-" Before she can finish, Sonata interrupted her "- Mira-san, Please take care of us" She bowed slightly showing respect to her mother

Mira gave them a sad smile "Natsu must have been introduced me to you, Now why did you come here? Do you need something?" She asked out of curiosity

"We saw you crying earlier today and we decided to help you, what ever is the problem that you have" Sonata said while trying not to look directly in her eyes. Her mother can see through their eyes if they are lying, base on her experience.

"Thank you for your help but..." Mira frowned again "I don't think you can help"

"Of course we can!" Aimee shouted happily "I'm a dragon!", Sonata quickly paled, why does her sister kept spilling out their information?

Mira smiled and giggled at the girl "Of course you are sweety" She pat her head making Aimee growl in annoyance

"But its the tru-" Sonata butted in again "Please forgive my sister" She bowed again "S-She's a big fan of dragons"

Aimee's annoyance faded and tried to control her giggle. Her mostly sometimes emotionless sister just stuttered

"Tea is ready" Hisui set 4 teacups down the table

"Mira-sama, It's nice to see you again" Hisui smiled at her

"Princess Hisui It's nice to see you too, What brings you here in Magnolia?"

"Well.." Hisui blushed a little bit "I was looking for a fiance so that i can break an arranged marriage set by my father"

"Oh really?" Mira let out a girlish squeal "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh.. It's Natsu, We had a date and he saved me from someone who tried to kidnapped me." She then took a sip from the tea she made

After seconds of silence, Hisui looked at Mira who is still smiling at her

"M-Mira-sama Are you alright?" Hisui asked, slightly worried

"Ara.. I wasn't informed about this" The sweet smile never left her face. Sonata and aimee started sinking down in their seat, Hell, they know what's coming

"Oh.. Are you one of Natsu's girlfriends?"

"Yes, yes i am"

"Princess hisui, Why won't you show Aimee-chan and Sonata-chan around the guild, i'll take care of Natsu" Mira got up from her seat and pulled the three girls out of the house

"See you guys later! Say hi to elfman, my brother, for me!"

Hisui blinked in shock, she still got a teacup on her hand "W-What was that all about?"

"W-We better do what she says" Aimee stuttered "Right sonata-nee" Aimee looked at her sister but she was already on her way towards the guild

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's Dream scape <strong>

**"Look at the bright side Natsu, You know where she is and you know she is safe" **Amor tried to calm him

"How can you trust that guy?! He might do something to her!"

Amor sighed **"Maybe he's telling the truth, maybe he just want to continue your game with more challenge"**

Natsu raised a brow at her "Why are you defending him?!"

**"I'm not defending him Natsu, At least you know where she is and not go on a long trip journey, searching for her!" **She shouted

Natsu quickly realized that he let his anger took over, he took a deep breath and exhaled "Look amor, I'm sorry.. I'm just worried... I can't trust him"

"**Hmph! What choice do you have?**" She turned around, trying to ignore him. She was not really mad at Natsu, just really annoyed. She tried to tell him that everything is fine, all day

Natsu smiled and got an idea, When a girl is mad, all you need to do is gave them a hug, right? It always worked for Erza

He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder "I'm really sorry Amor"

Amor didn't want to turn around and face him this time, her face is literally red, and his warm breath hitting her neck was not helping

"F-F-Fine! y-y-your are forgiven!"

Natsu noticed her stiffened and giggled at her action "Have you ever hugged someone before?"

"**B-Baka! D-Dragon's don't hug! W-We just tap s-snouts!**" She can feel herself trembling, It's not like she didn't liked it. She loved it, His fiance, even thou he didn't know it. yet. is hugging her.

Natsu slowly broke the hug "Sorry, I'll never do it again if you find it uncomfortable"

Amor quickly turned around and faced him,ignoring her really red face "**D-Dont..**" She looked at the floor

"**I..I liked it.. It's just my first time so.. Please do it more often..**"

Natsu smiled and hugged her again catching her in surprise, She stiffened again but slowly melt and returned the hug

"Better?" Natsu broke the hug and smiled at her earning a bonk on the head "**Warn me next time you hug me!**"

Natsu was quickly pulled out of his dream scape and back to reality. He saw Mira sitting on his lap with a sadistic smile

"Ara, Morning Natsu-kun~", Natsu instantly blushed and tried to get up but only got pushed back down with a finger by mira

"Hmm.. are there things that i need to know?" She started tapping her chin trying to think

Natsu gulped "Uhh...Ehmm well.. Me and Hisui went on a date.."

"Aand?.." She leaned closer towards Natsu's face

Natsu sighed "I found where Lisanna is.." Mira's eyes widened at this "R-Really?! W-Where?!"

Natsu thought about this with Amor earlier and made a decent lie "S-She's staying with a friend of mine, Don't worry, She said that she will be returning when she finally calmed down"

Mira sighed in relief "thank goodness, Where does your friend live? I want to talk with my sister personally"

"Y-Yeah, about that.. She said that she already moved from a different city and Lisanna requested not to give her address to us"

Mira frowned at that. She shook her head and smiled at Natsu "Thank you.." She leaned closer again and gave Natsu a kiss on the lips

She broke the kiss with teary eyes "P-Please talk with Lisanna when she get back!"

Natsu sat up and hugged her as she cried again in his chest "S-She left because she loved you Natsu.. She's hurt because i love you too.."

"And i love you too, Erza, Lisanna and Hisui, I love all of you" He then initiated the kiss, This time their tongue fought for dominance

"Oh Natsu, I forgot to tell you-..." Hisui watched them kissed passionately in a very, very lewd position

Mira broke the kiss and gave her a seductive smile "Ara, wanna join hime?" Hisui instantly blushed "S-Sorry i interrupted you"

"You didn't interrupt us" Mira assured her "So what were you gonna ask Natsu?"

Hisui bit her lips, It was easy telling him on her mind "I-I.. was gonna introduce my fiance to my father"

"Oh, I'm sure Natsu would love that, right?"

Natsu nodded and grin "Yeah, I guess i'll return the crown back"

Hisui sweat dropped "So you're the one who stole his crown"

Natsu started laughing while scratching the back of his head "Well, It was a really cool souvenir"

"When do you guys leave?" Mira asked while removing herself from Natsu's lap

"I would like to leave now so we can arrive early morning tomorrow"

"Alright" Mira walked over to hisui "_Remember, I'll be the one to take his virginity_" She whispered so Natsu can't hear her

Hisui just blushed and nodded

"You wanna come Mira?" Natsu asked

Mira shook her head, She walked up to him again and peck him in the lips "I'll wait for Erza, She might be returning early because of the message you sent"

* * *

><p><strong>Done, well, next chapter will be a lot of fighting and the introduction of Ultear :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to keep voting on my profile! (Seriously, I change my plot every time the poll changes, that's why it takes me time to update :P)**

**So please review,favorite and follow!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Next chapter, Time heal wounds**

* * *

><p>Teaser<p>

"So we meet again Dragneel.." The cloacked man smiled at Natsu

"I conquered the three hearts! Now give lisanna back!" Natsu shouted

"Oh have you forgotten about my little.. Mini game" The cloaked man stated laughing, He snapped his fingers and Lisanna appeared behind him... and another one and another one... Three Lisannas

Natsu stood there in shock "T-Three L-Lisanna?"

They all looked like lisanna but the only difference are their haircuts

The first one blushed and quickly faced the other way, She got a long white hair that reached her waist

The second one got an annoyed expression on her face "Hmph!" Her hair is the same as the original Lisanna but she got a heart pin on her hair

The last one is wierd, Natsu swear he saw her drool for a moment, She kept staring at him like he was a bait for a beast, Natsu quickly shivered when she saw her licked her lips

"These are the three of her most strongest emotions for you. Affection, Anger and Lust"


End file.
